


Ginger Beer and Mistletoe

by amaresu



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: M/M, fandom_stocking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-19
Updated: 2009-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-02 12:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaresu/pseuds/amaresu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey finds a drunk Doctor on the roof. Post-tCI.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ginger Beer and Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Written for doyle_sb4 in fandom_stocking 2008.

It was Rose who first noticed that the Doctor was missing. While she went to look in the TARDIS, Mickey had followed the off-key sounds of someone singing “Oh Christmas Tree” to the roof. Which was how he found the Doctor sitting with his legs crossed on the roof, drinking ginger beer, and singing very badly. Mickey was standing over him before the Doctor even realized anyone else was on the roof. “Mickey! Lovely Christmas, isn't it?”

“Are you drunk?” He didn't see anything besides the ginger beer, but the Doctor was definitely acting drunk.

“No. Well, maybe.” The Doctor smiled at him and finished off his bottle before opening another. “I always forget how this stuff affects me. I remember one time with Romana, she didn't talk to me for a week. Said it was unseemly for a Time Lord to be drunk. Personally I think she was just embarrassed about dancing on the table.”

Mickey picked up one of the empty bottles lined up next to the Doctor, just to be sure it was ginger beer. “But it's just ginger beer.”

“Mickey, Mickey, Mickey. I'm an alien.” The Doctor gestured wildly to himself and then pointed at Mickey. “We may look the same on the outside, but the insides are very different. I have two hearts and a respiratory bypass system you know.”

“A respiratory bypass system?” He waved off the Doctor before he could elaborate, “Never mind. Let's just get you inside.”

The Doctor was not in anyway helpful in getting down from the roof. He kept pointing out things and going off on random tangents. At one point Mickey contemplated leaving him there as he got distracted telling a story about his time with UNIT. Eventually he managed to prod the Doctor down and they were almost there when the Doctor spotted the mistletoe hanging from one of the balconies. He pointed at it and practically shouted “Mistletoe” before grabbing Mickey's face and kissing him.  
Mickey pulled free of the Doctor and stepped back. “What are you doing?”

“It's mistletoe,” the Doctor stated like that explained everything.

“And?”

“And you're supposed to kiss people.”

“Only if you're standing under it.”

The Doctor's face fell at that. He looked at the mistletoe and then looked back at Mickey. “Really?” Before Mickey could reply to the question, the Doctor's face went pale. “I think I'm going to be sick.”

Mickey managed to get him to the railing before he threw up.


End file.
